New school, new life, new love chapter 4
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: The twirl-girl just can't get enough, she's got Guy Germaine wrapped around her fingers, now she's aiming for Fulton Reed.


He woke me up with a deep, passionate kiss, that I returned.

-Mmm you're sexy! – he said while squeezing my boobs.

-So are you!

Then he was staring at my body. I took a look at his abs too.

-Nice abs, babe!

-Not as nice as your boobies! That ass, and your pussy.. !

-I know you like them!

-Sexy assets!

-No, they're not at all!

-Yes they are! – he started to nibble on them. He said. – By the way your cootch tastes good!

-Really?

-Yes!

-It's good to know!

This was a good start of the day. Maybe I should look around. There might be other studs as well, not only Guy or Portman. Before my first class I met Connie and Guy.

-Hello guys!

-Hey Katelin!

-Hey!

-Why are you so cheerful, Katelin? – Guy asked.

-Oh, I'm just plain happy!

-That's cool!

-And you have a nice rosy complexion. – said Connie. – A new type of make-up?

-Something like that! – I replied smiling.

Suddenly Fulton joined us.

-Hey guys!

-Hey!

I ran my eyes over him. He's pretty handsome. He's a bit squatty, but that's fine with me. Not an angelic boy like Guy, not even that typical athletic stud like Portman but he's still hot. He should be my next victim! And he will be!

I winked at Guy, he winked back and made a gesture with his hand, meaning he would squeeze my boobs, I giggled but Connie was shocked.

-What are you two doing?

-Nothing! – I replied.

-Just fooling around, Connie! – Guy replied.

I'm not going to lie, it's a pretty weird form of fooling around. – she said. I looked at Guy a bit scared. Connie might know or surmise something. When she wasn't around I asked him.

-You told her what happened between us, didn't you?

-Katelin, I swear I didn't tell her anything!

-I hope you're telling the truth now!

Please, believe me!

-Okay, I believe you! – I told him smiling, kissed his left cheek, leaving a stain of my lip gloss on it. This totally made him blush.

I was about to go, but then I had an idea.

-Hey Guy, how about we both ditch our second class and have fun together? I'll be waiting for you next to the hip rose bush, deal?

-Deal, honey, I like the idea! – he nodded smiling. Yeah, I did it again. I was impatient through the whole class, then I ran outside and stopped next to the bush. I was waiting for him, but it seemt like he didn't fancy coming. I was pretty pissed. He led me up the garden path. Fine! I was about to return when suddenly he arrived ont he scene.

-Hello, it's pretty rude to make a lady wait!

-I'm sorry, sweetheart, Connie was all over me!

I rolled my eyes.

-I see!

-Let's start it, baby!

-Yeah! – I kissed him passionately, dragged him into the bushes and pulled off his shirt.

-Babe, I'm in love with your abs!

-You only love my abs?

-No, your personality rocks too!

-Thanks, yours is pretty cool too!

-Thanks, babe!

We kept kissing, he went down on me and started to lick. I felt his tongue digging deeper and deeper inside my muffin, a minute later I cummed in his mouth. He finished and kissed my cunt.

-Can you shove your fist inside?

-Are you sure? It sounds creepy! – he was shocked.

-Please, try!

-I'm not sure I can do it, but I'll shove four fingers in, okay?

-That's perfect!

He giggled and was trying to shove his fingers in. It worked: he kept thrusting them inside me. Of course I moaned again.

-Yeah, baby, you're my best lover so far!

-Katelin, I thought you never had any lover before me!

-And you're right!

-I'm in love with your body, these curves… - and he tickled my hips.

-Don't lie! I have no curves at all!

-Yes, you do, you're sexy! – he touched my boobs, licked them and started to suck my nipples again. He was nibbling on it for minutes, I totally enjoyed that, then he stopped sucking and started to play with them by circling them with his thumbs.

-Poor Connie! – I thought, but I rather enjoyed the way he gave pleasure to my body by squeezing my ass and kissing my neck.

-I'd like to return it with a blowjob!

-Sure, babe! – he revealed his cock, kneeled down, placed my lips on the head and slowly started to suck on it.

It tasted awesome, then I got his whole thing in my mouth. It felt weird at first, but I liked it.

-Fuck, I'm close! – he said. And he was right, he was close and jizzed in my mouth. I tasted his fluid, it tasted like salt, then we stopped.

He pulled me closer and slowly inserted his cock inside me. I moaned, and he kept thrusting inside. I had an idea and slightly bit his nips, that made me chuckle, in a weird way. Soon we finished having sex, got dressed, when he left I could feel someone was watching me. And I was right! Oh and that one was Fulton Reed! Oh my gosh! No, it can't be!

He was standing there and smirked. I was about to faint.

-Bravo, little girl! – he said.

-What the hell are you talking about?

-You and your little spare time activities! I always thought that you're a kind of a slut, but now I can see it with my own eyes!

-Shut up, Fulton! What do you want?

-You're in deep shit, Kingsford! They might decline your scholarship if they find out what you're doing with the Ducks!

-And you would be such a jerk to tell on me!

-Of course I wouldn't! The worst thing I would do is to tell the whole school except the authorities! I will keep my mouth shut, but not for free! You must do something in return!

-What? – I swallowed.

-Sleep with me tonight!

My face brightened up.

-Alright, it's perfectly fine with me! You're a hunk, Fulton! A perfect Duck stud!

-I know right? – he giggled. – You're really sexy, yourself, Kingsford!

I smiled at him and he walked back. My life rocks! Another sexy victim! The third guy who will see me naked. If Ronnie and the other Eagles could see me like this… I'm not sure what they would say! Ronnie would be like.

-Bring it on, twirl- girl, that stud should be yours tonight!

Mojo would say something like this.

-Don't forget: having a sexual intercourse is a magic ritual, when two bodies meet .. !

Hollywood would be like this.

-Just be yourself, like you always do!

They were really good friends of mine, and they still are – I thought, even if I didn't see them on a daily basis. And I was self confident like this: tonight is going to rock! - I was so impatient!

Through the whole day he was flirting with me, and made pervert inappropriate gestures with his hands. I kinda liked his lewdness, it was pretty obvious that he would give anything to have sex with me. Well in hours time he's going to get it! I tarted myself up just like I'm used to, disguised myself in a hoodie and went to Fulton's room. I knocked on the door.

-Come in, sexy bitch!

-Hello, sexy! – I took off the hoodie.

-Wow, Katelin, you're looking totally hot tonight! Fortunately I got rid of Portman for the night!

-But you didn't tell anything, did you?

-Of course I didn't! Don't be worried! – he kissed me, I kissed back. He started to undress me by pulling off my tank top and my mini skirt. Also I pulled off his shirt, and his pants. He was completely naked, while I was standing in front of him in my lingeries. He blushed a bit.

-Don't be embarrassed! You have great abs!

-You think so?

-I'm just saying the truth!

-Don't lie!

-Oh please! But what's your problem? Don't say you're a virgin!

-I'm not…but.. !

-What's wrong?

-Nothing! Let's do it!

-Now you're talking!

I kissed his neck and licked his abs, went down on him, but stopped on his stomach. We continued this on the bed. He ran his hands up and down my stomach, and I stroked his hair. It was silky. I placed his palms on my boobs and he squeezed them. It was my turn, so I spread my legs and he slowly stuck his thing inside me. Wow, and even he had a bigger thing than the other two. Oh yeah, and it was even harder! He kept thrusting and wrapped my legs around his waist.

-You're such a great lover!

-Thank you!

-One thing's for sure : I will never forget this night!

-There's something I really would like to try! – I told him.

-What would you like me to do?

-Well, my ass is virgin!

-Wow it's fine with me! Get on your stomach!

That's what I didm and he slid his thick manhood inside my tight ass. It hurt a bit, I've never been fucked in my ass until that day. Of course he liked it too, he expressed it with a loud moan. Slowly he stopped and got on my back again, rubbed my body against him, and kissed his neck.

-Thanks for the night!

-You're welcome, honey! – he rubbed my nips with his thumbs. We were both tired.

I was staring at the ceiling for minutes, but he fell asleep soon. He looked pretty sweet while sleeping, the way he took his breath!

He's such an Adonis! Even hotter than I thought, he's got plenty of experience, I guess. That was my last thought for the day, soon I fell asleep.


End file.
